


婚后生活9

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	婚后生活9

沈巍站着纹丝不动。

赵云澜把鸡毛掸子挥得快没有了鸡毛。

沈巍被抽得冷汗淋漓，却一句辩驳的话也没有。当时一时冲动，现在回过头来想想，自己上门道歉，反倒把人家家里拆了个干干净净。就是沈巍自己，都想把自己打死，这次被云澜收拾是一点怨言都没有。

赵云澜气得上火，几下把鸡毛掸子抽断了，“你怎么这么厉害！我头一次见道歉能道成你这种样子！你简直混蛋！”

沈巍被训得抬不起头来，“我冲动了，抱歉！”

赵云澜换了皮带，继续抽他屁股，“你跟我抱歉！你拆得是别人家！”

西服裤被抽得啪啪响。屁股已经肿得老高，裤子紧紧绷在上面，将沈巍完美臀线束缚起来。

屁股火烧火燎地疼，沈巍老实认错，“我错了。我该打。”

赵云澜感觉耳朵都要起茧了，“你这话这两天说了多少次了！我都替你脸红！”

沈巍想起来昨天刚被没脸没皮地教训过，今天自己又犯了大错，真得是罪无可恕，沈巍羞愧地面红耳赤，“对不起......”

赵云澜扶额，头疼得厉害：“你什么都懂，但还是想干什么干什么。我能拿你怎么办，你去休息吧。自己想想清楚。”

沈巍有些错愕，又有些不安，“你打我吧，我该打。”

“鸡毛掸子都打断了一根，我看也没什么用。”赵云澜转身坐到沙发上，懒得再管这个不省心的混蛋。

 

赵云澜托腮坐在沙发上，心想，沈巍对鬼面成见很深，尤其厌恶鬼面出身。沈巍对自己的来历都嫌恶，更何况鬼面呢。赵云澜头一次这么清晰意识到沈巍有着深深的自卑。幸而沈巍又是极其自傲自尊的一个人。赵云澜幽幽叹了一口气，开始思考如何纠正孩子心理健康问题，是不是去看看心理学书籍，要不带沈巍去看心理医生，但那样沈巍不得又多想，不自觉地，赵云澜又叹了一口气。

 

看着赵云澜背对着自己的身影，沈巍站在原地有些无措，慢慢红了眼眶。赵云澜把自己晾在这里，沈巍感觉心里比赵云澜打死自己还是要疼。

慢慢走到赵云澜前面跪下，沈巍把捡起来的皮带塞到赵云澜手里，低眉顺眼地说，“云澜你打我，别不理我。”

木讷讷接过皮带，赵云澜险些没反应过来，这才注意点沈巍面色苍白，眉头紧紧蹙着，那双眼睛发红，神色却是惊疑不定。赵云澜感觉胃里仿佛有把刺刀在搅动。

沈巍看赵云澜没作声，差点哭出来，再也顾不得什么礼义廉耻了，赶紧把裤子脱下来趴在地上，“你打我，别不理我。”

一颗眼泪砸在地上，赵云澜赶紧抹去眼泪，把地上沈巍抱起来，赵云澜这才发现沈巍浑身冷得像冰块，分明如今正是三伏天。赵云澜心中万分后悔，“我不打了。”

沈巍如遭雷击，嘴唇颤抖，赶紧就要认错，赵云澜却深深吻住沈巍，把沈巍认错的话语堵在喉咙里，“是我的错，我不逼你了，鬼面你想怎么就怎样，我都随你。”

沈巍再也忍不住，掉下泪来，“你不是很在意他吗？”

“我在意他，我打你，都只是因为他是你的兄弟啊，小巍。我想你过得更好，却不想你这么难过。是我的错。”

沈巍怔住，心口砰砰直跳，心中突如春暖花开，血液回暖，整个人都好像活了过来。赵云澜的一句话可以将沈巍打入无尽地狱，一句话又可以把沈巍送入天堂。沈巍扑簌簌落下泪来，死死抱住赵云澜，“你是我的。不要再欺负我了。”

赵云澜听着温软话语，感觉自己的心肝脾肺肾一起作痛，知道自己这辈子是栽在了沈巍身上，只是赵云澜也甘之若饴，只想把一副心肠统统捧到沈巍眼前，也好让自己忐忑的爱人心安。

 

 

 

茳芏看着好像哈士奇过境的小窝，心里哗哗的流泪。偏偏鬼面还在那里不知死活，冲着沈巍的背影嚷嚷，“我就知道他没安好心！他就是找茬想要再杀我一次！我跟他不共戴天！”

茳芏扑上去，掐住鬼面脖子使劲摇，“啊啊啊——我跟你不共戴天啊！”

“你不是应该帮我杀了沈巍吗？干嘛掐我！”

“这里是我亲手一点点布置起来的家，我住了五十年啦！你们就不能出去打吗！啊啊啊——”

鬼面见茳芏几乎要疯了，这才明白过来，赶紧认错，“是他先打我的！”

茳芏面如恶鬼，比鬼面更像鬼王：“你当我眼瞎吗！”

鬼面挣开茳芏铁爪，转身就跑，却被茳芏一脚踹倒。鬼面被茳芏踩在脚下无力挣扎，茳芏三两下撕碎了鬼面兔子睡衣，恶狠狠道：“老实趴好，今天我要打死你！”

鬼面嗷嗷直叫，“姐姐——”

皮带挥的啪啪响，屁股大腿上到处是三指宽的红痕。茳芏抽了个爽，这才稍稍冷静下来，抬脚把鬼面踢开，皮带指着沙发，命令鬼面，“趴上去！”

鬼面就好像一个被强迫的小媳妇，哭哭啼啼的求饶，“嘤——好疼啊，我下次注意，姐姐不打了！”

“姐姐今天要打死你！你赶紧的！”

鬼面嘤嘤嘤地往后缩，茳芏拧住鬼面耳朵就提到沙发上，二话不说开始抽，“报数！”

鬼面捂着被拧疼的耳朵，委委屈屈，“一......”

啪啪啪啪啪，茳芏夺命连环抽，鬼面跟着报：“四五六七八九——哇——”

啪啪啪啪啪，茳芏吼道，“二三让你吃了吗？我打了你五下，你怎么报六下！”

鬼面哗哗流泪，“现在超了九了。”

啪啪啪啪啪，茳芏：“你还不赶紧报！还要我给你数吗？”

“十十一十二十三十四十五！”

“又多报一个，你小学没毕业吗？”皮带兜着风抽下来。

鬼面一声惨叫，“我没上过学啊！”

茳芏：“你还有理了！重新报！”

鬼面感觉没天理了，“我不，我不！”

茳芏踢开他的腿，往大腿内侧猛抽，鬼面疼得要命，“我报我报。嘤嘤嘤——”

“嘤个毛线，跟谁学的！快报。”茳芏根本不换地方，眼见嫩生生皮肉肿起来。

啪啪啪啪啪，"一二三四五。”

啪啪啪啪啪，“六七八九十。”

啪啪啪啪啪，鬼面伸着脖子喊，“我报对了，你怎么还打！”

啪啪啪啪啪，茳芏铁石心肠，“我没说报对了不打你！”茳芏抽得更凶，“接着报！”

鬼面感觉要死了，“不报了，反正你就想打我——”

茳芏朝中间抽去，“我让你接着报！”

鬼面一声惨叫，“你就是魔鬼！”

茳芏冷笑，丢了皮带，幻化男身，扶着硬物就进入了鬼面。鬼面被捅穿，“啊——我不要你变成男人！”

茳芏死命顶他，“你这么不老实，不操操你，怎么听我话。”

鬼面流着泪，被顶了十几下，开始感觉好受些，“我不要你变成这样......”

茳芏摸着鬼面硬起的阴茎，“你这不是很喜欢么？”茳芏开始加快速度。

鬼面呼吸急促，“我不要像我哥一样被男人压——”

“被玩具玩就光荣了吗？”

鬼面爽得两腿发软，但腿上挨得实在太狠，双腿一摊开，疼得更加厉害了，“我不管，我才不要和他一样。”

茳芏却很喜欢，和女身完全不同的快感，从腿根顺着腰腹舒爽到后脑，“我终于知道为什么男人总是沉迷于性事了。实在爽！”

茳芏不由更加卖力，大开大合地干他，鬼面感觉一根棍子从后面捅到了胃里，自己仿佛要被捅穿了，“我怎么感觉它在变长。”

茳芏耕耘不止，“确实在变长，你不是喜欢玩具么？我把它变得像玩具一样长。”

鬼面有种被人挂在刀口的感觉，难道它要从嘴里穿出来吗？鬼面沉沦情潮，开始胡思乱想，越想越是亢奋，不由呻吟出来，声音越来越大。

茳芏咬住鬼面肩膀，将精华全部射了进去。鬼面脚趾蜷曲，跟着进入高潮。

 

茳芏抱起鬼面，把他放到床上，正面进入他，“你变成女身吧，给我生个孩子好不好？”

鬼面气喘吁吁，“呃——太深了。我本身就没有形体，生不出来。”

鬼面根本没有人类该有的羞耻心，茳芏爱死他这种无知无觉卖骚的样子，亲吻他的嘴唇，“我就想想嘛——”


End file.
